This invention relates generally to two hydrostatic power generating systems and more particularly relates to systems for generating power through wave motion.
Systems have been developed for generating power by using the forces of nature and one of these is the forces generated by wave motion. One such system uses wave motion to pump water into a tank mounted on a platform well above sea level, which can be used to generate power. The water is released from the tank to drive a turbine which in turn generates power. A disadvantage of this system is the large expense for building the tank, as well as providing an area in which to place the tank. Also, the power generator must, of necessity, be reasonably close to the tank in order not to dissipate all the energy stored in the hydrostatic head created by the water in the tank.